videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The War of The Multiverse
The War of The Multiverse is the final War in the Incredibles Crossover Series, and is the most major and cataclysmic in the series. It started off in 2014, and lasted until 2017. The Villains of this war targeted the multiple realities of The Incredibles Universe, such as the Original Reality The Incredibles originate from, this reality is the canon reality that follows the actual continuity, and the Genesis Reality, which was non-canon to the Incredibles dimension. This war was the first to include a "Grandfather Paradox", as it has 3 realities from The Multiverse at war, all at the same time, making this war the most catastrophic, destructive even CONFUSING War in the Incredibles Dimension. Over 2 billion people died in this war each reality, totaling the death count as technically: 6 billion people, as there are three realities in The Incredibles Universe. Start Of War Project: Annihilation ROTK Project Annihilation was the cause of the War of The Multiverse for the Knights Reality, which was the main focus of the crossover game, Incredibles 4: Rise Of The Knights. It was secretly planned by Harold Attinger, Jonathan Irons, The Underminer and James Savoy. The first step of Project: Annihilation was for the Underminer's army, Subterra, to invade cities across America in Underminer's blimps, and destroy the cities. Over 6 cities were destroyed by these attacks, and thousands died in the attack. After the cities were destroyed and left in ruins fallen skyscrapers, fire all over the place and dead bodies on the surface, Attinger's Cemetery Wind troops came in and captured hundreds of military bases to prevent a counter-attack by the United States. After that, Jonathon Irons' ATLAS PMC's came in planes and dropped Manticore on several cities, killing all US Troops on them. However, The Incredibles joined the Sentinel Task Force, a US-led team from the year 2060, sent back in time to pursue Irons and finally kill him. The Incredibles and their allies from Watch Dogs, Walking Dead Game, and Advanced Warfare all team up with former enemies from the Genesis Reality Of The Watch Dogs, Griggs, Soap and Price, in order to save their reality from ultimate destruction and to give Griggs and the others a chance at redemption. The Incredibles and The Sentinel Task Force assisted a massive force of US Marines in infiltrating a Nuclear Power Plant that Irons, Attinger and Underminer had taken over in a plan to overload the reactor, which would destroy most cities across the world, where the remaining cities would be invaded and destroyed by The Underminer's Subterra Forces. However, after a epic fight to secure the Nuclear Facility, Underminer was defeated and killed by the combined might of The Incredibles, Clementine, Lee, Jacks, Aiden, Griggs, Soap, Mitchell and Gideon. Attinger and Irons were also injured and they retreated, vowing revenge on their enemies. However, the weakening of the USMC in the Invasion of The United States left America vulnerable to attack, in which the Federation of South America, led by Gabriel Rorke Call Of Duty: Ghosts hijacked the Space Station that was designed to defend America in the absence of any Military Effort. After hijacking the station, Rorke and his troops readied the weapons system, which caused missiles to be launched at America. The missiles hit various cities such as Chicago, Seattle, Arlington, Kansas City and America's capital city, Washington D.C., which was also destroyed and the president was killed by the ODIN Strikes. After the ODIN Missiles struck the cities in America, the Sentinel Task Force literally went underground to avoid detection, and they awaited as Rorke and the Federation took over America, and they waited for the right moment to strike. The Underminer's Invasion Of Heroes Meanwhile, in the Original Reality is where War Of Heroes takes place, The Underminer has returned and invaded Metroville, where his robot army has destroyed the entire city, and The Underminer used the Dark Spark, an ancient Cybertronian artifact, to destroy the civilians living in Metroville, before destroying the city with his Subterra Blimps, which launched missiles at the whole city, destroying it. The Dimension Pillar Of The Watch Dogs 3 At the same time, in the Genesis Reality Of The Watch Dogs, the reincarnation of Griggs Redcell had found the wreckage of The Underminer's Gilgenbot, which was at the bottom of the Mariana Trench was the deepest ocean on the planet. He found the last piece of the Gilgenbot's Core, which was in the middle of the rusting robot's chest. He then found out that this Core Piece would be able to power the Dimension Pillar, another Cybertronian artifact capable of destroying worlds. Redcell then announced his Uprising to the world's leaders and the Hero Alliance, and demanded that the Hero Alliance be disbanded, and if they were, he would leave the Genesis Reality in peace. However, he broke this promise when he, Shadow reincarnation of Soap and War Machine reincarnation of The Underminer launched the pillar into space, which then powered up and fired a huge beam at cities such as London, Paris, New York, Washington D.C. and many other major cities across the world. This led to a DEFCON 1 Event, which was the highest Emergency Event in the White House. The Dimension Paradox Molecule Paradox These 3 events happened at the same time, which then led to all 3 events causing 3 massive explosions the size of London, New York and Chicago mixed together. These 3 explosions caused the Reality Stream to mix them all together, to create one massive explosion that tore a giant hole in each reality's timeline, which then caused a Nuclear Holocaust to happen all over each Reality's world. After each Reality was destroyed by the Nuclear Molecule Paradox, the world was left in ruins And I mean Terminator 2: Judgment Day Future War levels!, and a whole army of human-sized, humanoid Omnidroids came to the surface and officially started The War of The Multiverse after they attacked a major Sentinel Task Force base on the surface. The War Against the Omnidroid Army After the Omnidroid Army risen and began finishing off the remains of the world in each reality, the Hero Alliance, Sentinel Task Force and the Maverick Hero Squad all came out of hiding and officially begun the war. The heroes in every reality had VERY limited weapons with very scarce ammo. The only weapons they had were: M16 Assault Rifles with ACOG Sight and Grenade Launcher, a Bulldog Shotgun with Red Dot Sight and Muzzle Brake, and a MTS-225 Long Revolver Shotgun with Muzzle Brake. However, despite their limitations in weapons, each Hero Faction showed perceptive ease while taking down Omnidroid Scouts. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Story